The present inventions relates to providing cooling for memory modules, for example, Double Data Rate (DDR) memory modules or Dual Inline Memory Modules (DIMM).
Solid state memory provided in computer systems requires cooling to avoid over heating and malfunction.
With the increase in the speed of solid state memory, the amount of heat produced by such solid state memory has increased correspondingly.
Furthermore, the physical density with which solid state memory is often provided in computer systems increasingly means that solid state memory components need to be placed closer together. This leads to a large amount of heat to being produced in a small area as well as hindering the dissipation of heat from that area.
The present invention aims to solve at least some of the problems indicated above.